


The First Five Times

by frecklesandmoles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Songfic, song!fic, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklesandmoles/pseuds/frecklesandmoles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first five times Derek and Stiles kiss. Inspired by the song of the same name by Stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Five Times

**Author's Note:**

> First Sterek fic, first post on AO3, feedback would be wonderful. People actually reading this would be a miracle.

(1)  
Somehow over time they've become friends. That's what surviving kanimas and hunters and demon wolves and mega-morphin' twins will do to you - you go through something like that with someone and you'll at least become bros. 

  
So they're friends. And friends hang out. Stiles turns up some point in the afternoon with a six pack of beer he clearly smuggled from home - his dad's the sheriff so it's not like he can exactly risk using a fake ID so instead he opts for good old fashioned thievery. Derek has one beer, Stiles has the rest. He says he's celebrating. When Derek asks _what_ he's celebrating the boy just grins,

"Being _alive_ , Derek!" He looks slightly unhinged, eyes a little too wide, wielding his beer in the air.

Fall's on its way out and winter's creeping in but it's not too cold but hardly hot either, it's jacket weather to say the very least but Stiles insists on them being outside so they move out to the loft's balcony and sit down to watch the sunset (another thing Stiles insists on). He radiates warmth, sitting beside Derek jabbering away nonsensically and Derek can't help but smile. He hears the rumble of thunder in the distance long before he feels the first drop of rain. Then the second. Then the third. Before they know it it's become a downpour and they're sitting ducks. No. Bad analogy. Ducks would probably enjoy this weather. Derek runs inside, Stiles shouting 'traitor!' after him, and soon returns with a sheet of plastic - the loft is full of unnecessary crap like that. He props it up to make a makeshift shelter which they huddle under together. It's a tight squeeze. Stiles is drunk - Derek can smell the alcohol on his breath - and young, so very young. But so very beautiful. Derek tracks a droplet of water making its way down from Stiles' hair, down his cheek before dripping off his jawline. The intensity of his gaze makes Stiles shiver and there's a moment where they're just looking into each other's eyes and- oh, fuck it.  
  
Derek kisses him. Stiles is midway through speaking and the words get swallowed up by Derek's mouth and replaced with a muffled sound of surprise.  
  
By the time the rain stops, their little kissing session is well and truly over and Stiles is asleep, his head against Derek's chest, snoring softly.  
  
(2)  
The next time they kiss isn't until the very end of December. It's Lydia's annual New Year's Eve party and somehow Derek's invited. It makes no sense, Lydia and Derek don't even _like_ each other. Derek figures Stiles had something to do with it. Typical.  
  
They never talk about the first kiss - Derek isn't sure Stiles even remembers it.  
  
The alcohol's flowing again, Stiles is significantly drunker than he had been the first time they'd kissed. That's probably why he's the one who  initiates it this time. Stiles is a drunk sixteen year old and Derek doesn't want to get accused of taking advantage so he stays away until the boy comes to him when the countdown's beginning. Derek's lurking in the corner being the creeper he is, sipping from a red cup (how cliché), when Stiles bounds over (stumbles really), grinning, and takes Derek's hand, leading him to a mattress under the staircase. It's one of _those_ parties. One of those parties where it's assumed that everyone will hook up with everyone in a drunken mess of limbs.  
  
Stiles flops down onto the mattress and pulls Derek down with him. The Beta ends up on top of him but Stiles just laughs and cups his face, brushing their lips together as the partygoers shout 'Happy New Year!'

Already it's better than their first kiss - firstly they're not soaking wet, secondly Stiles had been too stunned to actually kiss back last time, thirdly Stiles is taking the reigns this time. There's something so hot about Stiles being in control (even if he tastes like Jack Daniels and his technique is a little sloppy).  
  
They lay there under the stairs all night trading kisses until Stiles falls asleep in Derek's arms.  
  
Danny walks past at one point and catches Stiles with his tongue down Derek's throat, he just scoffs,  
  
"I knew you weren't cousins."  
  
(3)  
The third time is months later in June, Stiles' seventeenth birthday. The pack (minus the twins but plus Danny) are crammed into the Stilinski home eating pizza and shoving presents at Stiles for him to open - it's altogether a lot more relaxed than Lydia's birthday. There's no alcohol this time - a, it's in the Sheriff's home so they can't be getting wasted especially since they're still underage, and b, it's a pack affair so most of the guests are wolves immune to the effects of alcohol. Stiles has opened all of his presents by now - at least he thinks he has - and drags himself off the couch to take the pizza boxes out to put in the trash. Derek gets up to give him a hand - they're a fairly large pack of hungry teenage wolves so they get through a lot of food - and when they walk back through, Derek stops him in the hallway with a hand curled around his slender wrist.  
  
"I didn't know what to get you." He confesses quietly and Stiles just shakes his head smiling warmly, genuinely,  
  
"Derek, it's okay, I-"  
  
"But it's your birthday, I should have gotten you _something_." Derek sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, "You're more complex than you seem."  
  
"I think that's a compliment."  
  
"You know what I mean." Derek rolled his eyes, "I mean I could have gotten you comic books or music or something but it didn't seem personal enough and I-"  
  
"I don't need presents, dude," Stiles interrupts him this time. "I meant what I said on the balcony at the loft - being alive is something worth celebrating." Derek stills, eyes widening a little,  
  
"You remember that night on the balcony?" He asks slowly and Stiles nods, taking a step closer,  
  
"'Course." He murmurs, "I wasn't _that_ wasted."  
  
"Not like at Lydia's party." Derek's lips twitch into a smile that fades at Stiles' next words,  
  
"I remember that too."  
  
"Y-you do?"  
  
"Mhm. Every last minute detail." Stiles takes another step closer, they're toe-to-toe and Derek realizes that Stiles is actually marginally taller than him. _What the hell?_ When did that happen? It's probably the hair, it adds height. It must be the hair, it _has_ to be the hair, this kid can't be taller than him. But then again, Stiles isn't a kid anymore. He's an adult almost, an adult who'll be moving away for college in just over a year. "What are you thinking about?" Stiles asks gently, shaking Derek from his thoughts.  
  
"You." He admits and he isn't surprised when Stiles laughs. He is when he kisses him though, he shouldn't be but he is.  
  
This is their best kiss yet, they're both sober and it's initiated by Stiles (those are the _best_ kind). Derek winds his arms around him, holding him close, Stiles is cupping Derek's face and then...  
  
"Get a room, you two." Danny.  
  
"No. Don't get a room. If they get a room they'll do _stuff_." Scott.  
  
"Exactly _what_ did you do at my party?" Lydia.  
  
And just like that, the moment's over.  
  
(4)  
The fourth time is that same night. The pack have left, the party's over, Stiles and Derek are alone. They look at each other for a moment and share a smile and a laugh and then the next thing they know they're tearing off each other's clothes as they make their way upstairs. There's no kissing though, it's like they're too single-mindedly focused on being naked and touching and then they're on Stiles' bed and Derek makes a comment about the tacky giant snowboarder sticker he _still_ has on his wall and Stiles makes some retort about how Derek really isn't in the position to make cracks about home furnishings. They're laughing and smiling again and Stiles can't get over how fucking _great_ it is to be the one to make Derek's face light up like that.  
  
That's when Stiles kisses him, holding his face, caressing his cheeks, eyes shut, lips moving in sync with Derek's. "I want to make you so happy." Stiles says breathlessly when they finally pull apart for air, "I want to give you everything. I want to make you breakfast in bed and make you laugh when you're trying to be brooding and mysterious, I want to tell you about my mom and I want you to realize it's okay to talk about your family and it isn't your fault. And I really don't want to go to college and leave you." He's rambling, the words are tumbling from his lips before he can even process them.  
  
And Derek's just staring. Because Kate had told him she'd loved him. She'd lied. Paige had told him she'd loved him. She'd told the truth but she was only fifteen, what she thought was love probably wasn't even close. Jennifer had never said she'd loved him. He knew she felt something but it wasn't love. He thought he'd loved her. He'd been wrong. And now there's Stiles. Stiles who didn't even need to say those three words for Derek to know.  
  
"I want to give you everything." Stiles repeats hopelessly and Derek can't help but smile.  
  
"How long are you gonna want that for though? Until it gets hard? Until you get bored?"  
  
"Forever, Derek!" He sounds so earnest.  
  
"Then we've got a deal." Stiles' face lights up and he pretty much pounces at Derek to kiss him but Derek holds him back with a suppressed laugh, "But you're going to college."  
  
"Am not."  
  
"Are to."  
  
"Am not."  
  
"Are to."  
  
"Am not."  
  
Derek kisses him to shut him up.  
  
(5)  
The fifth time is later that night as they lay wrapped up in each other, limbs knotted together until Stiles starts getting fidgety and disentangles himself from Derek, laying on his side facing him instead, leaning on his elbow. His gaze can't seem to settle, he's still but there's a jitteriness about him and he parts his lips to speak but stops himself and kisses Derek instead. It says more than words ever could. It's chaste and sweet but it's their best kiss so far although Derek's starting to think that maybe each one will just be better than the last. When Stiles pulls back he stills looks a little lost a bewildered so Derek curls his fingers round Stiles' wrist, stroking his thumb against the bone. "I know." He murmurs, knowing what Stiles is struggling to say, "I feel the same as you."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come and drop me a line at my [blog!](http://www.crystalhollnd.tumblr.com)


End file.
